Broken Crows
by DabbleDopper1234
Summary: Death of a player in Karasuno brings the whole team off track, making them lose matches. Will they be able to fix the hole in the team?
1. Chapter 1

Kageyama left the gym and started walking to Hinata's house. The idiot had forgotten his gym shoes. Again... Well, that was just Hinata. Hinata was stupid to him. He was loud. He was funny at times. He was a walking ball of energy.

Kageyama sighed as he spotted the Orange head crossing the street to his house. "Oi!" He shouted. "Dumbass! You forgot your gym-" He was cut off by the sound of a roaring engine.

A car was flying towards them, going past the speed limit. Hinata stepped into the road. _Tch, he is going to get hit! What do I do? I'm to far away to grab him._ Kageyama froze. The loud sound of tires screeching filled the air, followed by a loud Bang.

He stared as a man stepped out of the car. "I'm so sorry!" He yelled. Kageyama still didn't move. Then he realized why he didn't move. Why he didn't react. He was waiting for Hinata to put on a stupid grin. For Hinata to get up, waving his hands, insisting that he was fine. For Hinata to get up and start a fight with Kageyama. Waiting for Hinata to be okay.

He ran over to Hinata, anger welling up inside him. Hinata was sprawled out on the ground, blood dripping from his body. Kageyama crouched down. Hinata was stone still.

Hinata got up slowly, blood everywhere. "Kageyama...please go get my mo..m.." With that Kageyama dashed across the road. He slammed the door open.

"Mrs. Hinata! Please come. Hinata got hit by a car." Mrs. Hinata whirled around at the word car. Tears forming in her eyes she dashed outside alongside Kageyama. She crouched down beside her dying son. Hinata looked at his mom. His eyes slowly started to close. "Shoyo! Shoyo!" His mother yelled in panic.

Kageyama took out his phone and called 911. _Shit, Hinata! Please connect._ Kageyama heard a voice. "Hello, this is 911, what is your emergency?" The voice spoke. "My friend got hit by a speeding car, pleas, he is dying." Kageyama yelled.

A few minutes later, sirens were heard in the distance. Kageyama wore a big scowl on his face, glaring angrily at the driver that had hit Hinata. The driver stepped back. Kageyama turned back to Hinata. He wasn't moving at all. No silent breaths. No shaking from the pain. Just stone Still.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys...Sorry** I **haven't updated! School has been rough, and clubs...and then and then my sister got into a car accident and almost died...so. yeah. Sorry. I've Been busy! :(**

 **...**

 _Hinata...Hinata...Is he okay?!_ That's all Kageyama could think about. Hinata. He was fearing for Hinatas life even if he wouldn't say it. He cared about Hinata. A doctor had said Hinata was alive earlier, but...that didn't mean he couldn't die now..

Kageyama called Daichi, hoping that he could watch Hinata. He dialed in the phone number.

"Hello? This is Daichi Sawamura."

"I-Its..Kageyama."

"Oh, what a surprise! What do you need Kageyama San?"

"It's Hinata. He got hit by a car and I need you to watch him so he doesn't die on us..."

"I see...I'll be over in 5. Go ahead and leave."

"O-Okay."

Kageyama hung up, gathering his belongings. Spotting Hinata's gym shoes, he turned the direction of hinata's room and sighed. "I'll just leave this in his r-room." He sighed.

...

Daichi arrived at the hospital, looking around for any traces of Kageyama. Nope. He walked in, and walked to the room Hinata was in. He knocked. "Hm?" "It's Sawamura!" "Daichi? Come in..."

"Hey how are you feeling?" He asked quietly. "Better.." Daichi stared at Hinata. He looked so sad. "Kageyama was worried about you." Hinata's eyes lit up. "He was?!" Daichi nodded. "Kageyama is no match for me!" Hinata yelled. Daichi laughed, petting Hinata's soft hair.

"No he isn't."

...

Daichi left the Hospital, waving to Hinata. He reached his house, flopping down on his bed...

Well, now he had to take the trash out, so...minds well take it out now before getting settled in.

He walked to get take the trash out to the street, a huge bag of trash in hand. He heard loud screeching coming towards him. But mixed with the screeching, was crying. He noticed a little girl standing in the road. Without thinking, he through himself at the girl, taking her place. He saw a very bright light, stabbing pain and then...every feeling in his body was gone and he couldn't breathe. Sitting there, he wondered if he would die. He started to run put of breath, his vision blurring. Everything went black, and everything stopped as Daichi's lifeless body lay in the street.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Guys! I've been busy with school, so I'm sorry that I couldn't update this story! Forgive me! Pls ;-; Alright, on with the story.

...

Suga remembered he was supposed to meet Daichi at his place. He quickly gathered his stuff and headed over.

He walked along the sidewalk, wondering where Daichi would greet him. As he drew closer, he heard a little girl screaming. Not just screaming, in fact crying at top of her lungs.

Racing towards the cries, he saw the shape of a body, lying on the ground. Oh no..someone got hit... He came closer, the body giving more and more details to who it was.

He stopped breathing. The person lying there lifeless-...was Daichi. Suga dropped to his knees, unable to move.

"Daichi...Daichi no..."

Suga checked Daichi's pulse. Nothing. Suga stood there paralyzed. No. No. This wasn't happening. This couldn't happen. Daichi would get up, fine and breathing. Smiling, blushing, asking if the little girl was okay.

Tears streamed down Suga's face. The girl came up to him, face red and puffy from crying. Suga turned around. The girl hugged Suga.

"Are you okay, um...sir?" The girl asked with gentle eyes. Sugar smiled, despite the pain in his eyes.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Where is your mother?"

"In that house."

The girl pointed to Daichi's neighbors house. "There," she looked down. "But I don't want to go back. Mommy got mad at me..." Suga frowned.

"It's okay. I'll walk you back. I can't stay, though. I have to take my friend to the ER."

The girl nodded. Suga walked her back, then came back to Daichi. He was about to call 911 when Hinata called him.

"Hello?"

"It's Suga."

"Can you tell Daichi he left his phone here? "

"Y-yes."

"And tell him to come get his jacket?"

"..."

"Suga?"

"Daichi's dead. "

"Haha...nice prank."

"I'm serious."

"...he's not..Haha no he's not! N-n-nice try!..hahah.."

Suga saddened Hinata's doubtful words. He heard Hinata's rugged breathing on the other side, and then something crash.

"H-Hinata?!"

"..."

"He...hung up?" Suga ended the that call and called 911, even though it was to late. He heard sirens. Daichi...I'm so sorry.

...

"Daichi's dead...I'm serious"

Suga's words echoed through Hinata's head as he cleaned up the remains of the case he had tipped over.

"Daichi's not dead..."

As those words came out of the young boy's mouth, he heard someone yell.

"We have a patient who needs the ER. Daichi Sawamura. All doctors head to the ER."

Hinata dropped the broom. Daichi was dying. He grabbed the door, opening it. And saw the worst thing he had imagined. Daichi strapped to a stretcher, blood soaking through the cloths.

Daichi...was dead.


End file.
